Routine processing of paper forms, such as bill payment stubs, change-of-address forms and the like, while a necessary part of many business operations, is beset with the problem of worker productivity. The repetitive changeover between fetching the next form to ascertain the updating information, such as amount paid, new address, and the like, and transferring this information to a central file through a keyboard or the like results in relatively low productivity, since the operator is never engaging in any one activity long enough to work at maximum efficiency. The inherently monotonous nature of the work, moreover, has a further deleterious effect on productivity, causing output to slacken after a relatively short time.